xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Xenophon Brandt
|birth = October 20, 1977 |mutation = Kinetic Field |height = 6'1" |hair = Brown |eyes = Blue |skin = Caucasian |markings = |associations = United States Coast Guard (Kodiak Base) Flight for Life |tofrom = To/From |regarding = Regarding |lj= }} Xen Brandt is a former USCG Search and Rescue helicopter pilot stationed at Koadiak Base in Alaska. He left the military just before mutant registration was declared legal, and became a Flight for Life pilot in San Francisco, CA for a private company. He became an Agent for X-Factor after a helicopter crash revealed his mutant status, and he was subsequently barred (quietly, though thoroughly) from his chosen profession. Family Mother (Jill Brandt) and Father (Zeke Brandt) still live in Chicago, Illinois. His father is a successful lawyer, while is mother still remains a professional housewife. Employment Family Notable Public Information Education Technical School - AAS in Mechanical Engineering USCG Military Training - Heavy Mechanics (Specialized in Helicopter Mechanics) Mutation Kinetic Field Short Answer: Xen has a Kinetic Field surrounding his body that absorbs any kinetic impact directed against it. Xen's body is then able to redirect that energy back through motion or force. Long Answer: Xen’s powers have given him a kinetic field connected directly to his body that extends about a foot in all directions. This field allows him to absorb any kinetic energy that comes into contact with the field and redirect it back into motion, or in a situation such as combat, back at an opponent. This field converts the energy through Xen’s body, which means that the more energy he is forced to absorb and redirect, the more strain it puts on his body to do such a thing. His muscles work to convert kinetic energy into force much like a typical person’s muscles convert sugar into energy.. the harder he pushes himself, the more apt he is to be bruised, suffer from muscle fatigue, or experience migraine-level headaches for the days to come after the incident(s). If a massive impact were to be absorbed in a very short span of time, it is very possible that Xen’s kinetic field would overload and knock him unconscious. At the same time, it is easier for Xen to absorb and redirect smaller impacts against his kinetic field for longer periods of time, converting the kinetic force into the ability to bounce off of objects in the surrounding environment, and redirect the force of the impact back at the source of origin, or any other target of his choice. While it is draining for his body to convert even such low level force, it is like typical muscle fatigue for normal people.. the longer he sustains such feats, the more he will wear himself down until his body can no longer convert the energy. However, if he were forced to deal with such kinetic forces as bullets, melee weapons, or amplified strength, the length of time he can control his kinetic field is greatly reduced. He might be able to take the impact of a bullet a half dozen times, but that would be the extent he could push himself until he lets his body recover, or is rendered unconscious. Even after the impact of the first bullet, it will cause soreness and bruising as his body works to process the kinetic energy gained, trying to disperse it as quickly as possible. The proper utilization of this kinetic field requires discipline and control.. for without it, the field is likely to redirect any energy absorbed instinctively into motion, which can set Xen to bouncing uncontrollably off of any object until his body can no longer endure the increasing kinetic force, or in the case of massive kinetic impact, it will render him unconscious and the kinetic force will end up fizzling out through his physical aura. However, after years of practice, Xen has learned to consciously redirect the energy absorbed into useful applications of movement, or in the case of hand to hand combat, redirecting an opponent’s own strength back at them. He is not capable of ‘storing’ kinetic energy, but rather must convert the intake of force into movement of force directed back at the original source (or another target). He also must remain controlled in physical situations, but has retained a degree of control such that casual physical contact and impact will not activate his kinetic field. A pat on the back or a friendly nudge is not likely to activate the field, but there are times where the field can be activated by physical contact if Xen is caught by surprise. Similarly, Xen can not activate his field by tapping his finger, but must direct his body into creating a substantial kinetic impact against another object in order to trigger the field’s activation, such as hitting a brick wall, stomping his foot.. or even getting dropped off of a building. The other drawback to this mutation is that it creates a visible aura when the kinetic field is triggered. While it may not be represented by glowing lights, or anything so flashy, it is visible as a sort of shimmering effect that surrounds Xen’s body that refracts light in a myriad of colors (much like a liquid crystal screen) when kinetic force is absorbed by the field. Skills Helicopter Piloting, Helicopter Mechanics, Capoeira, Fearlessness, Self-Control Personality Profile Generally an open and amiable person, yet Xen does not seem to develop too many close, interpersonal ties. While on the job, he tends to act in a professional manner, favoring logic and reason over emotional reaction. Has a knack for recognizing some patterns of behavior and linking separate events into a larger chain, though at times he has a tendency to overburden himself with extraneous information in the interests of finding a larger pattern of events. While often under rigid control of his own body, Xen has shown signs of aggression and an adrenaline junkie while under pressure situations. He does not seem to fear pain, and he is typically casual about taking personal risks, putting himself in positions of danger, trusting that his mutation will allow him to survive the experience. Certifications *Advanced Fitness *Basic Firearms *Unarmed Hand-to-Hand *Helicopter *Heavy Equipment Repair (Emphasis in Helicopter) *Precision Driving *Basic Field Medicine *Basic Stealth In Progress *Plane Pending Further Review *Surveillance Duties *Flight (Area Head) *Garage Duty *Unarmed Hand-to-Hand *Operations Notes Capoerista - Xen is an accomplished martial artist, specializing in Capoera. While he does not officially hold the title of Mestre, he is capable of instructing and teaching others. Parkour - Since arriving at X-Factor, Xen and Remy have steadily engaged in parkour training when they both are able. While Xen is not nearly as accomplished as Remy, he does show some promise, especially if coupled with his mutation. Mission History 2009 *Gravity Smugglers 2010 *Security Review *The Most Dangerous Game *By Any Other Name *Burro Shipping Shutdown (Lead) *Dirty Money (Lead) *In Your Shoes *House of Horrors *Red Flags *From Russia With Love *Mistaken Identities (Lead) *Blow at High Dough *Good Vibrations *Danish Run *Scientific Method *Guess Who's Coming to Dinner 2011 *Antique Lands *Infected Zone (Lead) *Caribbean Queen Discipline Undergoing current psychiatric treatment pertaining to aggression in wake of the events of The Most Dangerous Game. *This treatment is self-imposed, and not officially assigned to Agent Brandt. Remy LeBeau has also made official notation of the events during The Most Dangerous Game. Category:Current Agents